Much Needed Break Time: Akatsuki Has Some Fun!
"The beach?" Jason looked dully over at Iris, who had just made the bold declaration she wanted the Guild to have a beach holiday. Wendy was sitting in his lap, sleeping quietly with Yasaka curled next to her. The twins were sleeping at his sides. Anyone could misconstrue this...and they'd probably be right. Vivian was curled into a ball; snoozing the morning away. It honestly was expected from Iris; but for Vivian to have such a heartwarming way of sleeping was rather abnormal. "....Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz...." Suddenly, Iris prodded at Vivian, causing her to leap up and hit her head on the cieling in fright. "W-What!? Don't do that again...!" Jason seemed to be mulling it over. "Vivian, what do you think? Iris proposes we go to the beach." He figured he'd decide based on what Vivian said. Vivian bluntly replied, "Of course I do. We need a relaxing day; too many missions are taking up our free time." "Alright then..." Jason shrugged. "I guess we're going to the beach. A Time For Play "We're here!!!" Wendy gasped in awe. She'd never seen a sight like this before. Sand, lots of sand, and then water as far as the eye can see. The sea was a magnificent sight to behold, glittering under the sunlight. "You like the beach, Wendy?" Olivia asked, walking over to the girl. Her swimsuit was much skimpier than pretty much anyone on hand, easily showing off the appeals of her body. "Yeah..." Wendy was looking all around, taking it in. "I've never seen something like this before." "I'd say enjoy it..." Jason walked over, wearing swimtrunks and a matching jacket made for places like the beach. He still wore his X-shaped bands and the collar-band around his neck. "...but I give Iris five seconds to come barreling through here and into the water." "Yoooooooooooou guessed right~!" Iris called out as she barged past the two, before performing a massive belly-flop into the water. She had used her own natural fur to cover up her private parts- which means that she grew it spontaineously. Vivian called out, "Dammit, Iris! At least don't go naked!" Vivian stomped towards the two angrily, wearing a crimson and white polka-dotted bikini which actually flattered her supposedly boyish frame; she just wore baggy clothes most of the time, she wasn't unappealing at all. Upon closer inspection, Wendy's swimsuit was that of a two piece, a lime green swimsuit with stripes in a spiral pattern, and the top was slightly frilly around the edges. Jason had bought it for her earlier in the day, since she lacked a swimsuit. "Iris, you shouldn't cause so much trouble." She insisted. "There are other people at the beach besides us." Iris turned around and gnashed her teeth rather embarrassed. "Oh, ehehehehe. Sorry~" She wasn't really sorry, but she did have a habit of screwing things up quite often. "....Just that nothing would fit me, so yeah..." Vivian merely applied her palm to her forehead in exasperation. "...Dammit, Iris. Try and do what Jason says; see, this is WHY we need to tell you what to do and we can't trust to you act on your own." "Vivian, this is a day to relax, calm down." Jason put a hand on her shoulder and looked at Iris. "Ignore her, Iris. You're fine 'wearing' what you have, though I use the world loosely. Just, please don't bury anyone in the sand when the tide starts to come in." Iris blinked for a moment before glancing over at Vivian with a look that practically screamed 'evil'. "...Tonight. You." Vivian didn't really seem to notice this, as she calmly walked down the beach to go find Chelia, who was attempting to swim with very little success. "...Dang it! Why do I keep sinking like a gosh darn rock!?" Chelia howled in anger. Molly Hale, wearing a rather frilly swimsuit, was over by a food stand, trying to order some fried squid. Standing next to her was the previously mentioned Ulalia. Ulalia sighed. "...Squid, really? I don't know why, but it makes me wanna throw up..." she certainly wasn't feminine in the slightest. Her eyes fluttered lightly, as she gazed upon her own figure, which was clad in a bikini top, swimtrunks, and a black jacket. She chomped down on a leg of chicken rather frenziedly, provoking some rather ....unique looks. Molly sighed. "Ulalia, you're making a mess of yourself..." She pulled out a napkin, which was made clear she had for a situation such as this, and wiped a bit of sauce off of Ulalia's mouth. "Can you please eat with more manners in public?" She smiled, so it was obvious she didn't mind it too much, but she hated the fact that Ulalia's occasional odd behavior got the black-haired girl glances. Ulalia slumped in dissapointment before complying like a good girl. "Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine." She slowed down in her chewing and then attempted to look as if she were normal to an extent. She didn't like doing what people asked, but still, she did what Molly said because well, she was Molly. Offshore, water was beginning to churn. Naturally, this was the result of Mary Jane, who was having fun with her Water-Magic in the water. Len was sitting on the sand, with a pink haired, very feminine boy in a female swimsuit, also wearing a light, white pink jacket. They were making sculptures with the sand, and Mary locked her eyes on them, creating a large wave which she washed ashore with, giggling as she washed their sand sculptures away. "H-Hey!" Len said indignantly. Corinne turned to Mary, seemingly annoyed. "Hey, you! You're lucky I don't use the Star Rod on you..." he immediately forgot his words as he returned to making his sand sculpture, pretending that nothing happened. He was able to easily forgive people, this Corinne Giroux. "We'll just start again..." Len frowned. "I want to build something large...a sand house I can live inside with Master..." He blushed at the idea. Corinne smirked slightly as he confided in Len with a friendly, yet teasing tone. "...Yeah, we will. Don't worry Lenny-boy, I'll help you get closer to 'Master'." Sand Antics It took them awhile, and, a bit of magic actually, but Corinne and Len managed to construct a particularly large castle, and, with a bit more magic, was keeping the tide - and Mary Jane - as far from their construction as possible. "I think we did good, Corinne!" Len seemed enthusiastic, as the castle was about as large as the average house, completely with fully formed rooms - made of sand - inside. How was it staying up? Magic. Corinne gave Len a thumbs up happily. "Lookin' good, Lenny-boy! I'm sure Jason'd like it!" He was definitely confident about this; it was so obvious. "C-can you get Master?" Len asked, sounding nervous. "Tell him I want to play a game." Corinne nodded. "On it." He ran off quickly, sprinting over to Jason. Iris's eyes widened at this. "Oh, it's that pink haired blob. He looks tasty..." Corinne grabbed Jason's hand, before rushing off. "I've got something to show you, so hurry up!" "Hm?" Jason looked at him curiously, a popsicle in his mouth. Hot as it was, these things were delicious. And being larger than Corinne, his pull didn't do anything and to the unwary, it was merely like they were holding hands. "Is something the matter, Corinne?" Corinne couldn't speak a word; though his actions certainly did tell a lot about what was happening."Lenny has a present for you, so hurry up..." his eyes sharpened. "And put on a smiley face! It's REALLY good, you'll love it!" "I don't smile, Corinne." Jason reminded him pointedly. "But sure, I'll come along, lead the way." Corinne pouted at this. "Wait, you don't smile?" He let go of Jason's hand and practically grabbed his cheeks before trying to force a smile on him with his pointer fingers, practically stretching Jason's gums. "Smile, goshdarnit!" Jason calmly removed the boy's hands from his mouth, and, in an effort to distract Corinne, kissed him, before breaking it off. "I think you had something to show me?" He asked calmly. He dragged Jason over to the massive sand house. "Well well...feast yer eyes on THAT." Corrinne was particularly confident about this. Jason took in the sand castle. It was as large as the average house and he was surprised by this. He walked around it. "This is actually amazing. You built this?" Corinne smirked. "Yep. Lenny-boy did that all by himself. Isn't it the greatest thing you've ever seen?" He really wanted to convince Jason on this one. "I can only assume I'm meant to go inside." It wasn't a question, but Jason was curious enough to wait for Corinne's response. This man...he wasn't meant for fun. Corrinne smacked him heartily on the ass. "...No kidding. You're slow on the uptake, LaHote- you really are." Of course Corinne didn't really understand that it wasn't a question, but still. Jason stepped inside the sand house, and took a look around. The rooms were surprisingly detailed, a kitchen, a sitting room, a bedroom. He took a moment to wonder how a king sized sand bed fit into this house, but then he figured the entire thing was being held up by magic. "This is spectacular." Corinne smirked and nudged Len. "..See, I told you he'd like it." On the inside, Corrinne was thinking, "...Why isn't he smiling. Smile, goddammit." Len was blushing here; he was so embarrassed by Jason's kind words. "T-Thank, you, M-Master...I made it so that the beds would feel like they were actually real with magic..." Len shot Corinne a look that clearly said "Vacate the premises". Jason walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed, and was surprised, not that his face showed it, that Len was right. "It's surprisingly soft." He looked around the house again. "I have to congratulate you, Len, this is actually done really well." Corrinne quickly hopped off, leaving Len and Jason completely alone. "...I hope it all goes well." Len plonked himself next to Jason, questioning in a vaguely flirty tone; "I put a lot of work into it; I hope we could possibly change the guild building around a bit to...look like this. What did you think?" "While I'm not averse to your creation, the Guild Building I think is fine." He looked over at Len and placed a hand on his head. "No point in fixing what isn't broken, at least that's what I've heard." He didn't want to sound rude and was trying to be as polite as possible. Len shook his head, embarrassed now. "...I-I guess you're right. Still this has more rooms-" he silenced himself, actually downcast for once. "....Never mind." Jason moved his hand down to the boy's cheek. "Don't worry. Perhaps we'll make use of your design, I'll have Alaskiel memorize it." He paused. "You made this for us to enjoy didn't you? You, and myself?" Master of dull surprise or not, Jason knew what was happening when it was happening. Len looked up, still embarrassed; his shyness could be seen plastered upon his rosy-red cheeks. "...Y-Yes! I made it just for you and me..." he suddenly glanced away, unwilling to look Jason in the eye. "So, since we're here, what do you want to do? I'll do anything." He took a second to remember where they were. "Within limitations, given the fact that we're on a public beach." WHAM! In an instant, the side of the wall of the sand house was knocked down as Corrine was thrown head-first through it. Slowly, he stood to his feet, rubbing his head. "Owowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowwww..." He groaned before glancing at the two. "...Oh my god, sorry Lenny...! Iris just threw me a fair distance..." As the sand crashed down, Jason and Len were both covered in it, piling up around them until they were covered up to their necks. Jason glanced away, growling as if he were annoyed by the whole thing, but still, a subtle smile crossed his lips. "It's the thought that counts, you know. I'm just pleased that you managed to muster the time to have some fun." He sounded so cool-headed. Len continued to look away, still more embarrassed than he'd ever been before. He was practically fuming by now. "...Argh! Darn it Corinne, I was counting on you...!" Corrine rubbed the back of his head, muttering in an exasperated yet jokey tone, "Ahahahaha, sorry..." Jason smiled at Len. "Don't worry Len. The entire gesture was nice, and even though Corinne quite literally brought the house down, the end result," He was referring to the fact that they were encased in sand. "Was actually rather humorous." He moved, and the sand fell, and then waved his hand, moving the sand away from Len so he could move, and kissed the boy's forehead in a gesture that worked for pretty much anyone in his harem. "This was fun. Now, go spend the rest of the day relaxing, I have to go grab a bite." And he walked off. Despite all that happened, Len actually rather happy. Jason's words made him feel like all that hard work was at least for something. "...Yeah, it was fun." He stood up and then began to chase after Corrinne, practically yelling at the pink-haired fool. Microwear Splash! Splash! Wendy was running just a ways into the ocean from Chelia, who insisted on chasing after her, splashing her with the sea water. "C-Chelia, c'mon, c-cut it out!" She insisted, giggling madly but returning fire anyway. Chelia couldn't help but smile in a rare moment of relaxation like this. "I'm gonna 'git ya, Marvell!" She continued to splash at Wendy cheerfully. It was like Chelia had slowly become a completely different person these past couple of months; and the chains of darkness which bound her to cynicism were eradicated. Using Wind Magic, Wendy shaped water like a heart and quickly bound Chelia's arms with it, before collapsing into the water, sighing like she'd just run a mile. "It's fun...I like the beach..."She was floating, and turned her head over to look at Chelia, smiling. "You've never been to one before, either?" Chelia, somewhat uncharacteristically meekly nodded. "Yeah. I've been alive for maybe one-two months. This is actually my first time relaxing in any kind, to be honest. But this is a lot of fun; I'd love to come back again someday, I really would!" "I'm only four or five months myself." Wendy submerged herself, before quickly surfacing and gasping. "Can't hold my breath..." She sighed and resumed floating on her back. "I don't count time when I'm with Jason..." She smiled at the thought. "But yes, let's enjoy!" She seemed excited and formed a sphere of wind around her hand. "Want to explore deep?" Chelia actually smiled. "Righty-o!" She immediately mimicked Wendy's actions in glee. Alaskiel, as usual, was hitting on pretty much any woman he could find, and was actually walking off with another woman, who looked at him like she'd just suddenly recognized him. Memory-Magic was obviously at work here, but Alaskiel didn't care, his goal was quite obviously sex. Olivia walked over to Gaikou, who seemed to be sitting away from everyone else. "Not going to join in?" She asked curiously, bending over to look Gaikou in the face. Of course, this gave the effect of displaying her barely covered breasts for the girl to see. Gaikou looked away indifferently. "...Nope. I said before, I'm not here for hugs and puppies and picnics..." she actually formed a half-smirk at the corner of her face. "But I have my own business." She resumed reading rather calmly, looking up once or twice to see if Olivia had gone. She had, but, as if summoned, Jason had taken her place. He was holding a Popsicle that he split in half, and offered her the other half. "Gaikou, it's a day to relax. Join us." Gaikou glanced up at Jason, grumbling, "...Tch, fine Jason. You can have your way." She was actually smiling, but it was hard to notice. She stood up and accepted the popsicle, though as usual- her happiness was masked by her general bad attitude. Jason hoisted himself up. "Come with me." He extended a hand. "Iris, Corinne, Ichigo, Ringo, and Vivian are playing volleyball. Unwind, it'll be good for you. Gaikou scratched her head. "....Ugh, fine. But this is the last time...!" Of course it wouldn't be; she was just so contradictory it was kinda adorable. "I'll school all of them...then get back to this book." Jason took her by the hand and walked briskly over to the volleyball court of the beach. "No, you won't. After this, I'm taking you everywhere. I'm going to make sure you enjoy yourself." Gaikou clicked her tongue in exasperation. "...Ugh, why can't you people leave me be? I want to just read..." Of course, fate (and Iris) had other plans. Jason's face registered a look of surprise. "I want to make you happy." He said simply. "And being alone, even if you say you prefer it, isn't any way to go about it. We're your friends, Gaikou." Gaikou growled in a low tone. "....Fine, fine. Friendship, bonds, my boobs look great resting on your chest, yadda yadda." She shouted to the others, "Alright, chumps. Prepare to get stomped!" She was so damn confident about this. At the sound of that voice, Ringo turned her head, her expression as dull as Jason's. "Oh.... Master, you're here... Have you come to play with us?" Even in a bating suit, she was chained to her sister by the wrist. "No, I've brought Gaikou." Jason pushed Gaikou forward. "She needs to socialize with everyone." Ringo smiled mischievously, but it just made her look drugged. "I see... She should befun..." Iris's expression contorted into that of a ':3'. "Yay, Gaikou's here! The fun has been doubled-" Vivian pouted. "It's been halved. Learn math, Iris." Gaikou merely shot Vivian a glare while muttering, "Shut up..." "I'll sit here." Jason gestured towards the ground next to the net. "Vivian, explain Volleyball to Gaikou, please?" Vivian sighed. "Alright, here we go." She pulled out a rulebook from her cleavage. "Like tennis and badminton, the court is divided, by a net, into 2 equal halves. During play, each team remains on their own side and defend the floor. 6 players pre team on court. 1st team to 25 points wins. Of the 6 players 3 are to the front and 3 to the back, with the back player at the left being the server. Serve from behind the back line. The serve must be hit with the hand. After serving the server moves back onto court to help their team. The serve is allowed to clip the net on the way over, but must not touch the antenna nor pass over or outside the antenna. Once the ball has been served ANY player can move ANYWHERE on court and even chase the ball out of court if needed. If the serve is going out leave it to hit the floor - if you touch it before it lands then you must play the ball back. The serve is not allowed to touch the roof-" Gaikou grumbled while cutting her off rudely, "Yeah, yeah. I think it's all you have to do is hit the ball back and forth without it touching the net; everybody gets to play in every position, and there's up to 2 time-outs per set of 30 seconds each." Vivian growled at her. "Uppity know-it-all bitch..." "Vivian, behave..." Ringo looked over at her before tugging her sister to the other side of the net. "Master wouldn't want you to misbehave around the fresh meat..." She gestured lazily towards Gaikou. On one half of the field was Corinne and the twins, who insisted - lazily of course - on being counted as a single entity. On the other half, was Vivian, Iris, and Gaikou. To some, it was a fair game of three on three. To Corinne, he felted like he was being cheated. Vivian practically ignored Ringo; muttering, "...Still...!" It was apparent that she didn't like Gaikou at all; and it was probably the same for Gaikou. Gaikou sighed. "Alright, losers- let's get this show on a road. We don't have all day." "Be patient, be patient!" Corinne snapped. "Not all of us have done this before!" He kept a firm grip on the volleyball, but, before he could make a move...Snatch!, his top vanished. Like a girl, he dropped the ball, covered his chest and slumped to the ground, shrieking shrilly. Vivian's eyes widened at this; though she couldn't stop staring at Corrinne's delicious flat chest. A faint shade of crimson crossed her rosy cheeks as she stuttered, "...Wait-wait. What the hell was THAT?" Silently, she was thanking whatever stole Corinne's top for two reasons. "A slime." Gaikou muttered. Vivian began to worry, but in next instant that thought disappeared. "My c-clothes…… are melting!" Ichigo screamed; the jell-creature started melting the swimsuits. All of the girls' swimsuits melted and their naked bodies were exposed. Iris started to nosebleed at Vivian; as the slimes waltzed around, melting swimsuits. Gaikou growled, "...You know, if we defeat the thing, then everything will revert to normal. But now if we're gonna fight, we'll have to fight in the nude...And there's also just mere tentacles. These guys often work together to attack their prey. Even if they are called monsters, slime only targets the clothes and the tentacles target the naughty parts of women so they aren't harmful..." It was obvious that most of them weren't going to fight. Iris wasn't affected, as she just found this a wonderful turn of events. Jason's face flushed a dull pink, but his expression didn't waver. "Interesting creatures, these slimes. They're not held together as solidly by humans, so how exactly are you to kill one?" Gaikou calmly responded. "By pure magical energy-" Iris cut her off. "No, I will make these slimes and tentacles as my familiars! Melting clothes! Targetting women's privates with tentacles! They are the ones I have been looking for!" Iris declared it with his eyes sparkling while cutting off Gaikou's explanation. "Fufufu. Found it. I finally found it! My familiars. My only familiars!" Iris cackled. Vivian sighed while burning the slimes and tentacles with fire. Iris screamed, "Nooooooo, my slimeeeeeeeeeeeee and tentacleeeeeeeeeee! They are getting burnnnnnnnnnnt!" "Iris, when we're killing them, I'll let you choose one." Jason said, chuckling at the girl's reaction. He was really loosening up. However, then a thought hit him. "...Wait...with these things...where's Wendy!?" "Like I thought, I will make them my familiars!" Iris declared. "Squirrel, only three seconds have passed since you started thinking." Gaikou muttered as Vivian persisted burning the slime and tentacles. "Aaaaaaah! My……! My familiars are being sent to the heavens! Stop it!" Iris was screaming as they were roasting finely. Gaikou suddenly took action and began tearing the tentacles and throwing them as if she saw them as pests. "Please don't do that! Don't bully my tentacles!" Iris persisted. "Step aside, squirrel. You have to burn these useless creatures. You are in the way." Gaikou showed no sympathy. She was horrible. "Hell no! Hell no! I'm going to make these slimes and tentacles my familiars!" Iris snapped as she uppercutted Gaikou, knocking her a fair distance. Meanwhile, a bunch of tentacles had constricted Wendy in their sticky grasp, flailing her around while Chelia attempted to fight back; though all she succeeded in was getting her swimsuit dissolved. "Ch-Chelia!!" Wendy cried, as her own swimsuit disolved faster than a cheetah could run. The tentacles of slime began to move around her body, moving her limbs against her will. "Help! The tentacles movIIIIIIIIING!" Her voice rose to a pitch. "No! Stay out of theeeeere!! HELP, IT'S GOING INSIDE!" Chelia growled. "Son of a biscuit! Slime jerks, let go of Marvell! Or else...!" Black wind amassed around her hands as she swung around wildly. Iris dashed forward, screaming at the two, "I will protect these guys even with my life! These guys are my important comrades! Friends! Familiars are our friends! They are my comrades, you twoooooooooo!" A lecherous familiar like those guys, Iris would never have the chance to catch them. "These are the guys whom I was looking for! I want to fly to the realm using these guys! I want to aim high! These guys will definitely be useful when the harem is formed! It's obvious that they will become useful in many erotic situations!" Vivian put on a red face, as Iris continued, "Please bear it, my beloved Vivian. I want to protect these slimes and tentacles. There are things that I must protect! Sob, Surataro…… Shukushumaru…. My important partners…. I will definitely protect you guys…" Iris hugged them gently along with Vivian while shedding tears. Vivian freaked out, "...Wait, you gave them names already!?" Wendy was shivering in the water, her swimsuit gone, and the fact that she had been violated by...only God knows what, she was feeling very shakey. Jason arrived, almost as if beckoned, to pick up the girl's bare form. He looked over at the slime Iris was holding. "Are those the only two? Or are we missing some?" Iris questioned, "Maybe they just ran out of steam and rolled on out of here?" Gaikou was using her hand to cover her breasts, and her book to cover her other sensitive area. "...Our clothes aren't returning. That means...there's probably some down the other end of the beach harassing other people." "They won't come back..." Ringo murmured. She and her sister caught up to them, seeming to have just finish running and their breasts were jiggling. Neither bothered to cover themselves up. "It's a solvent, not magic. It's naturally secreted to wear away at clothing materials, such as fabric...even if you beat them all, your body will be on display for all to see..." She looked around the beach. "...of course, random females we don't care about are also having this issue...I want my camera..." Gaikou growled, "...No time for taking pictures, you pervert." She glared at Ringo. "Don't question or attempt to correct me, you hear?" She didn't like being proved wrong. "Anyway, let's try and just take the rest out..." Ringo, with her ever-bored expression, looked Gaikou straight in the eye. "You know as well as I do that you want to feel those things' tentacles inside you...I'm less of a pervert than you..." She blushed, but her face remained the same. "...of course, I bet it'd feel good..." "It doesn't." Wendy muttered from Jason's arms. Gaikou grumbled as she turned away; though it was clear that she was blushing, no matter how much she attempted to conceal it. "Leave my tastes alone, mind you. You shouldn't go prying into other people's fetishes. This conversation never happened." Ringo held up a magical recording device, playing back the entire conversation. She'd somehow even changed the dialogue to have Gaikou's voice beginning erotically for tentacles. "Technology is fun..." Jason cracked a grin. Gaikou screeched. "Why you little bitch! Gimme that...!" She was fuming; practically on fire here. "I'm a glass case of emotion right now, so you better give me that tape otherwise I'm gonna rip your goddamn head off...!" Iris giggled. "Surataro, do what you do best." She threw one of the slimes on Gaikou, who was practically writhing around on the sand the moment it touched her. "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" She let out a surprisingly cute squeal. "Dammit squirrel, get it off!" "Are you enjoying it...?" Ringo asked, looking down at Gaikou as the slime became much more invasive, much like it had done to Wendy, invading where it really shouldn't. "If you say yes, Master will make it go away..." Jason looked over at Ringo with a look that clearly said "Why are you putting me in this?" Wendy was averting her eyes from the scene. Gaikou continued to blush and roll around as she stammered in a tone that clearly indicated that she was at Ringo's mercy, "Alright, a-alright...! I-I am enjoy it, Y-YES...!!! Ergh...iyaaaaaaaaaaaa-stop it now, you damn cretin...!" "In that case, we'll leave you here to have some fun.." Ringo replied, earnestly. "Why?" Jason asked, looking unconcerned. "Because, that..." Ichigo pointed over to the ocean, which was beginning to churn with green goo. The slimes were all converging into one giant monster. "She can have her fun while we take down that..." Iris seemed actually quite excited. "Righty-o! Let's deal with it ASAP." Though, she glanced down at Gaikou, who was rolling around, giggling. "...But should we really leave Gaikou like this?" Ichigo cackled. "...Nah. She'll be fine; let her indulge in her fetish in front of everyone while we save the day." Ichigo just wanted to humiliate Gaikou even further; the twins seemed to have something against her for god knows what reason. "This has all been one giant mess." Jason frowned, looking meaningful. "Reminds me of that jockstrap incident I heard about...only no one's around to dig holes for the dead." He put Wendy down next to Chelia, and took off his jacket, putting it over Wendy's bare form. "Chelia, do me a favor and watch Wendy? We have to go kill that thing." Chelia nodded obediently. "Gotcha covered, Jason. You didn't even have to ask." She would definitely watch Wendy; not because Jason asked, but because Wendy was her first friend. "She's safe with me, I promise you that." "Thanks." Jason dashed off, running towards the water as he summoned Gehaburn. He jumped into the air and swung his blade, releasing pure air pressure in an attempt to rend the monster asunder. Olivia ran over to Corinne, Iris, and the twins, her large, bare breasts bouncing like nobody's business, and she seemed to lack any real modesty, not covering up in the slightest. That, of course, could have been because pretty much every other female was naked as well. "What is that?" She pointed at the monster Jason was now doing battle with. Iris explained. "Slimes and tentacles grouped together into a giant pervert monster~ Wierd, huh?" Corrinne continued, "And yet this is quite possibly the most normal thing ever for us." Ichigo followed up, "...That is, sad." "We should help though." Olivia pointed out. Then, she looked at Gaikou, the sounds of the moaning alerting her to the girl's predicament. "What did I miss?" She asked, smiling wryly. Iris giggled. "...You missed a lot. A sexy lot." Ichigo just applied her palm to her forehead in exasperation at this. "Let's try to ignore it, 'k?" Gaikou was still rolling around in the sand, moaning, "Iyaaaaaaaaaa~ I'm so happy right now~waitwaitwait-- Not there, dammit! Get out of there, I need that to live, if you're stuck there then I'll die!" Iris snarked, "Or you could be like that girl who shoved the guinea pig up-" she silenced herself. "Tempting as it is, our beloved harem Master might need our help." Olivia replied, smiling. It was strangely motherly smile, which was at odds with Olivia's thoughts, which were on Gaikou. She began to gather a large current of air. "Spiral Air Lance!!!" She released the blast of air full force, ripping a giant hole into the monster. This immediately attracted it's attention and with lightning speed, the tentacles shot at her, wrapping around her. She looked at everyone. "I...didn't plan this out." Before the tentacles dragged her into the air with just as much speed as they'd come over, and the hole healed. Like Gaikou on the ground, Olivia began to elicit strange moans as the tentacles invaded every orifice but her mouth. Jason hit the water, and groaned. "I'm...beginning to think this entire day was a bust." Iris rolled her eyes; it was so unlike her to be serious. "...It was kinda worth it." She still held Shukushumaru in her hands. "If only for the slimes that are my new pets...Plus watching everyone freaking out was fun~" "Iris, you're no help at all." Jason sighed. Gehaburn began to glow blue. "I'm getting tired of this." Energy warped around the blade, releasing like crackling lightning. "Pure energy destroys you, right? Good-bye!" He swung his blade, releasing a blast the size of a barn silo, which enveloped the monster, disintegrating it. Naturally, Olivia fell from it's grip, but Jason slid down and caught her in his arms. Iris's expression contorted into that of a ':3'. "You can't blame me~" It was actually hard to blame Iris for anything; she was so cute and cuddly. "Let's just agree to never speak of this again." Jason replied. "Aside from the slime that Iris is now keeping as a pet. Now...let's just head back to the guild." Naturally, everyone gathered their things and went to put their original clothes on...completely forgetting Gaikou, who was still being violated by the slime and by now couldn't speak due to her mouth being full of it. They'll remember her at some point. END